


Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups Part 2

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Final Fantasy XV Stories [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Wake-Up Sex, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: What would the Glaive Squad (Nyx, Pelna and Crowe) and Aranea be like if you woke them up with sex? Or maybe they'll be the ones wakingyouup.





	Morning (or Midnight) Wakeups Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of what the boys would be like during wake-up sex. I couldn't resist writing some for the Glaives and Aranea, too.
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XV or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

**Nyx**

  * You’d better believe Nyx likes wake-up sex, and he’s usually the one to start it. He loves to see you being pulled out of sleep already in the grip of intense pleasure.  
  

  * Rather than being sneaky and trying to bring you to climax while you’re still asleep, he makes it a point to wake you up just so he can see your eyes, still hazy from sleep, on him as he pushes you to the brink and beyond.  
  

  * If you think you’re going back to sleep after that, though, you’ve got another thing coming. Seeing you helpless beneath him, shivering out the remains of your climax, just sends his libido into overdrive, and he’s on you again before you even have a chance to recover.  
  

  * Nyx is a fairly deep sleeper, for a trained soldier, so you often have the opportunity to flip things around on him. Turnabout is fair play, after all. When you take hold of him, even deeply asleep, he will moan and his hips will jerk, but as long as you’re careful, he usually won’t wake up until he’s well into his pleasure.  
  

  * Upon waking, his first instinct will be to grab you and take you right then, but he’s not opposed to lying back and letting you have your way with him. When he finishes, though, be prepared: this man will ravage you to within an inch of your life.  
  
  
**Pelna  
**   

  * Pelna is all about the gentle wake-ups. He’ll touch you tenderly, stroking your body and languidly drawing out the pleasure until you’re shuddering out your climax beneath his fingers or mouth.  
  

  * Because of this, you often finish without even waking up. He’s so skillful at it that he once brought you to three orgasms throughout the duration of the night with you being none the wiser until the next morning, when he pointedly asked you how you enjoyed your rest.  
  

  * On occasion, though, when he gets into a particular kind of mood, he’ll abandon subtlety and bring you awake with a cry on your lips. Don’t think it ends there, though. If there’s one thing he absolutely loves, it’s bringing you pleasure. He won’t stop until you’re absolutely drained, with no thought to his own release.  
  

  * When you’re completely finished, he won’t let you return the favor immediately, insisting that you get a bit more rest.   
  

  * If you agree, he’ll simply hold you until you fall back to sleep. But if you refuse, he’ll lay back with amused resignation and allow you to return the favor, but know that it’s not necessary.  
  

  * However, when it comes to receiving first, he always welcomes being woken up by your hands or mouth on him. It doesn’t take much stimulation to wake him up, but he’s very subtle about it. Often, you won’t even realize that he’s awake until you look up to find those dark eyes gazing at you.   
  
  
**Aranea**  
  

  * Aranea doesn’t do morning sex. Ever. She hates mornings with a passion, and will threaten the life of anything that gets too close to her before she’s fully awake. Late-night wake-ups, however… Those, she’s agreeable to.  
  

  * She’s a very light sleeper, so expect her to wake up immediately upon feeling your touch. Never once have you managed to bring her to climax while she was still asleep, though you’ve tried numerous times.  
  

  * Though she’s usually not very loud, she  _will_  twitch and shudder as you bring her closer to the edge.  
  

  * Aranea doesn’t do subtlety. If she wakes you up in the middle of the night for sex, you’d better believe you’re going to be screaming her name within minutes of opening your eyes. She’ll drive you to your peak even before you have the chance to fully wake up, and before you can come back down, you’re scaling it again.  
  

  * It’s like she’s made it her personal goal to drag as many orgasms as she can out of you before you’re begging her to stop because you’re too sensitive to continue. Asleep or awake, it doesn’t matter. When she takes it into her head that you’re going to climax, you  _will_ , as many times as she wants.  
  
  
**Crowe  
**   

  * Crowe is a tease. Anyone who knows her will tell you that. She’s a tease with her friends, and she’s a tease in bed. She loves waking you up in the mornings or in the middle of the night with her magic, causing your nerve endings to twitch with pleasure within seconds of her touching you.  
  

  * She’ll begin when you’re still asleep, being very careful not to wake you up for as long as she can, and watching you slowly become more and more desperate until your eyes finally snap open, and you’re panting for release.  
  

  * She usually waits until you’re awake before giving you any release, though she prefers to tease you while you’re asleep, funnily enough.  
  

  * Once you’ve gotten desperate enough to meet her satisfaction, she won’t keep you waiting any longer, and will draw a climax out of you that’s so strong it’ll leave you fighting unconsciousness.  
  

  * It’s fairly easy to wake her up, but if you’re careful, you can make her climax while she’s still asleep. Most of the time, she gives no indication, save for a few gentle shivers as she topples over the edge. This usually wakes her, and if it does, watch out, because you won’t be going back to sleep any time soon. She prefers being awake when she orgasms, so when she finds out that you did it while she was still asleep, you’ll have to beg her to stop once she gets her hands - and her magic - on you.




End file.
